little_mermaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
NOTE: Season 1-3 are the Official tv realesed episodes by Walt Disney Productions. Season One: 1992 1 "Whale of a Tale" September 11, 1992 4313-007 Ariel befriends a baby killer whale that was separated from his family because of human poachers. (Note: the title is also that of a song from Disney's 1954 movie 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea.) 2 "The Great Sebastian" September 12, 1992 4313-001 Sebastian tells Triton that he is capable of making a deal with the Sharkanians (an underwater empire), but in truth, he is petrified of them and Ariel and Flounder must tag along to help him make the process go smoothly. 3 "Stormy" September 19, 1992 4313-002 Ariel rides a wild seahorse against her father's wishes and gets lost in the wilderness with the seahorse. 4 "Urchin" September 26, 1992 4313-003 Ariel befriends an orphaned merboy. (Note: this is the first appearance of Urchin.) 5 "Double Bubble" October 3, 1992 4313-004 Ariel babysits two mischievous mertwins; Lobster Mobster attemps to steal the mother's pearl necklace. 6 "Message in a Bottle" October 10, 1992 4313-005 Ariel befriends a lonely sea dragon after she, Sebastian and Flounder discover his message he sent in a bottle. 7 "Charmed" October 17, 1992 4313-008 Ariel puts on a human bracelet and then can't take it off. When she tries to use the key to take it off, she gets trapped by a giant whirlpool, into a horrible underwater nightmare, when she runs away from home. 8 "Marriage of Inconvenience" October 24, 1992 4313-009 Ariel believes her father King Triton is setting her up for an arranged marriage with a snobbish merprince. 9 "The Evil Manta" October 31, 1992 4313-011 Ariel unwittingly frees a dark figure known as the Evil Manta, who tries to take over Atlantica using deception and lies. 10 "Thingamajigger" November 7, 1992 4313-006 When a pirate's boot falls into the sea, Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder try to figure out what it is. Some mistake it as a weapon. (Note: In this episode, Prince Eric, along with Max, his sheepdog, makes his first appearance) 11 "Red" November 14, 1992 4313-012 A magic spell turns King Triton into a merboy, and Ariel has to play mother to him. 12 "Beached" November 21, 1992 4313-013 Before a family trip to a carnival, Ariel and Arista get into a fight and are 'beached' (grounded); two gators attempt to steal the royal treasure. 13 "Trident True" November 28, 1992 4313-014 Ariel looks for the perfect Father's Day gift to give King Triton, but it leads her to misfortune, when a giant octopus traps them in a cave, except Urchin. And Urchin attempts to steal the trident so he can save the day. 14 "Eel-Ectric City" December 5, 1992 4313-010 A party-crazed mermaid named Pearl takes Ariel and her sister Alana to Eel-Ectric City instead of to her house, while Sebastian and Flounder follow. Season Two: 1993 15 "Resigned to It" September 18, 1993 4313-015 Sebastian quits his job as King Triton's royal advisor and tries to make a new life for himself. 16 "Calliope Dreams" September 25, 1993 4313-016 King Triton buys Ariel a very large present--a sea calliope, an instrument resembling a piano. However, she would rather play her human harp than listen to the loud chords of the calliope that wake the killer seaclops. 17 "Save the Whale" October 2, 1993 4313-019 Spot, the killer whale from the pilot episode, returns. Spot and Sebastian get captured by a crazed circus owner, and Ariel has to save them. 18 "Against the Tide" October 9, 1993 4313-018 Ariel rescues a Bad-Luck Creature, putting all of Atlantica in a panic and must make her own luck when Ursula comes after the creature. 19 "Giggles" October 16, 1993 4313-017 A sorcerer blowfish's magic spell causes Ariel to create seaquakes whenever she laughs. 20 "Wish upon a Starfish" October 23, 1993 4313-020 Ariel befriends a mermaid who can't speak. (Note: this is the first appearance of Gabriella. Also, the title is a play on a song from the animated film Pinocchio). 21 "Tail of Two Crabs" October 30, 1993 4313-021 Sebastian feels threatened by an old arch-rival who is better than him at everything, while Ursula works on a plan to turn Triton, Ariel, and others into sea worms. 22 "Metal Fish" November 6, 1993 4313-022 A human explorer boards a primitive submarine to explore the undersea realm, and crosses paths with Ariel. 23 "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel" December 11, 1993 4313-023 Ariel enters a magic cave to become a sea witch and uses her powers to make Sebastian a great big crab. Season Three: 1994 24 "Scuttle" September 17, 1994 4313-024 Ariel meets Scuttle for the first time and must use his help to rescue Sebastian from a gang of pirates. This marks the second appearance of Prince Eric. 25 "King Crab" September 24, 1994 4313-025 Sebastian realizes that his parents are coming to visit and must try to create a huge scheme to make it appear that he is the king of Atlantica like he wrote in his letters to them. 26 "Island of Fear" October 1, 1994 4313-026 A mad scientist captures Sebastian, and tries to use him for sinister experiments. 27 "Land of the Dinosaurs" October 8, 1994 4313-027 During a trip to the north pole Ariel finds frozen Dinosaurs and thaws them with her father's trident. Somehow they are aquatic and cause chaos before King Triton makes a refuge for them on land. 28 "Heroes" October 15, 1994 4313-028 Apollo, a great Atlantican hero comes to visit and Ariel wants to go on an adventure with him and learns that he is not all he's cracked up to be. 29 "The Beast Within" October 22, 1994 4313-029 Flounder is bitten by a howling hairfish and starts to turn into one. 30 "Ariel's Treasures" October 29, 1994 4313-030 Gabriella returns to visit Ariel as she shows her all of her new human things. However, Ursula's spell causes her treasures to go crazy and begin attacking innocent fish and merpeople. 31 "A Little Evil" November 26, 1994 4313-031 The Evil Manta returns and introduces his son, who he wants to be just as evil as he is. Unfortunately, when his son befriends Ariel and goes to school with her, he starts to get other "good" ideas in his head. Category:Episodes Category:Television Series